A Very Victorian Family
by Treelow955
Summary: Who are the guys from the Ouran host club descended from? Rated K .
1. Honey and Mori

**A/N:- Hello readers! This is just an idea I had whilst watching Ouran and being unable to stop myself from shouting out quotes from Kuroshitsuji (I know, weird aren't I?). It's probably really rubbish and most likely everyone is OOC.**

**Anyway, I want to thank darkmagicgirl1 and StuckOnIdeas4PenNames for favoriting my other Kuroshitsuji fic, it really made my day! I have rambled long enough now so...**

**Disclaimer:- I own the random plot and nothing else!**

* * *

><p>A Very Victorian Family<p>

It had been six months since Haruhi had been conned, no, involuntarily recruited to take part in the host club. She didn't regret it though, not even with the constant reminders of how much she owed them.

She had learnt a lot about the guys, but something about them still seemed to elude her. She felt like she knew them from somewhere but just couldn't place where. Haruhi knew that was impossible though as they all came from fine, upstanding, wealthy families and well, she didn't, at least she didn't think she did.

Haruhi scanned the host club's room, her eyes settling on the table where Honey-senpai was demolishing cake with his faithful bunny Usa-chan and Mori-senpai, who was carefully wiping the cream from Honey's face after he had finished. Quickly crossing the room to their table, Haruhi settled herself into an empty chair beside Mori.

"Hey guys, can I ask you two something?" She asked, determined to get to the bottom of her feelings.

"Sure. As long as it doesn't disturb me and Usa-chan eating cake." Honey-senpai replied, shovelling another forkful of the sweet treat in his mouth.

"Well, I just wanted to ask where your families are descended from really."

"Oh, um… well, why don't you go first Mori, then Usa-chan and I can finish our cake?" Suggested Honey, grabbing another slice of cake.

"Fine by me." Mori replied. "My family, the Morinozuka family, originate in Victorian era England. My great-great-something Grandfather, Bardroy, was a cook employed by an earl."

"Wow, that's fascinating!" Said Haruhi, "So, how did they come to this country?"

"After his employment was terminated, as his services were no longer required, he met a girl and they fell deeply in love and were married a few months later. However, it was their child, my great Grandmother, who moved to this country and not them." Informed Mori, wiping more cream from Honey's face.

"Do you know what your great-great Grandfather was like?" Asked Haruhi, fully interested in the story.

"According to my Grandfather, his Grandmother told him that he was a hot-head and a loud-mouth and couldn't cook if you paid him."

"I see." said Haruhi, trying to suppress a snigger at Mori-senpai's choice of words.

"But, she said he was an excellent strategist and not easily defeated." Continued Mori, ignoring Haruhi's giggles.

"Well, I guess that makes up for his other qualities. How about your family Honey-senpai?" Questioned Haruhi, noticing that he had finished his cake.

"My family are also from England. My great-great Grandfather, Finnian, was a gardener for a Victorian earl." Replied Honey.

"That's interesting." Mumbled Haruhi, puzzling slightly over the coincidence.

"After his job finished he came to this country wanting to learn more about landscaping here, however instead he started a dojo as he was discovered to be really good at fighting and others wanted to learn from him. Then he met a girl and got married and the rest is history." Honey-senpai declared proudly.

"So, what was he like?" Asked Haruhi.

"Well, my Grandmother said that her Grandmother told her that he had been a lab rat and that resulted in him having the strength of a hundred men. Apparently, when he got married, he was worried it might have affected his ability to have children, so he was relieved when he was told he was to be a father. The thing is though, whatever they gave him, it's been passed down through his bloodline, although diluted more with each generation." Honey informed.

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Declared Haruhi.

"Yeah, but he didn't let it affect him though. According to my Grandmother he absolutely loved nature, even if he sucked at looking after it. His biggest success, she said, was a giant dog named Pluto. She said that he was so big; the locals thought he was a hellhound. I don't believe the hellhound part, but I guess anything's possible."

"Interesting. Do you two guys know the name of the earl they worked for?" Haruhi asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, my Grandmother said his name was Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive and he was about thirteen when my great-great grandfather worked for him." Replied Honey-senpai.

"My Grandfather said the same thing." Mori-senpai informed. Neither seemed bothered about the coincidence.

"I know your families go way back, but aren't you bothered by the fact that they just happened to work for the same earl?"

"No, not really. We already knew that they did. Besides, I believe that everyone is reincarnated and we meet the same people over and over." Said Honey-senpai, getting another slice of cake.

"I thought you had finished eating cake." Haruhi growled, slightly irked at the fact that they had known that all along.

"I was on a break. Anyway, maybe you should look into your family, you might be surprised." Answered Honey, stuffing cake in his mouth.

"Maybe." Haruhi sighed, getting up. "Anyway, see you later." She said, scanning the room again and spotting Kyoya sat by himself. With that she made her way over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Finished for now... This is part one of about five. Hopefully the next installment will be next week. I won't ask for reviews, I know I probably won't get any :(  
><strong>

**If you would like to review though that would be awesome! Also it would be fun if you guys try to guess who each member of the Ouran host club is descended from in Kuroshitsuji! The characters from Kuro won't actually be appearing, just talked about (Sorry!) but still I hope you all enjoy anyway!**


	2. Kyoya

**A/N:- I'm back with part 2 of AVVF. Part 1 had a good response with 2 great reviews and plenty of alerts, Thanks guys!  
><strong>**I will warn you I have and will in future chapters alter a few things just for story purposes. You'll see why, maybe...  
><strong>**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:- See chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya-senpai was sat doodling in his ledger. Of course, his sharp senses always told him when there was someone approaching him so he could keep the contents of his ledger private. If the others found out, that he wasn't actually writing anything of note in it and instead drawing funny pictures of them, his credibility would take a dive.<p>

He was just adding a different hairstyle to the picture he was currently drawing of Haruhi, when he felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw said girl stare at him and then quickly make her way towards him. Quickly and without anyone noticing, Kyoya flipped to a page with calculations of the host clubs budget just as Haruhi arrived at his table and sat down.

"Ah, Haruhi, just the person I wanted to see." Said Kyoya-senpai, by way of greeting. "It seems you still owe this club ¥3,000,000 and you also seem to not be doing so well in your duties." He added, snapping his ledger shut with an efficient click. In truth, Haruhi's debt had been worked off a month ago, he just enjoyed her company in the club and didn't want to let her go and, as the finance guy, no-one would question what he said her debt was.

"I'll try harder." Haruhi mumbled in response. "Can I ask you a question, Kyoya-senpai?"

"You just did, but go on." Kyoya replied smartly.

"Well, I was just wondering where your family come from." Enquired Haruhi.

"If you must know, my family are from Victorian era England. My great-great Grandfather was a butler for an earl." Kyoya-senpai informed her.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, please continue." She requested.

"As I was saying…" Kyoya resumed, raising an eyebrow at Haruhi's strangeness. "… According to my Grandfather, my great-great Grandfather Sebastian was absolutely perfect at anything he did. Whether it was cooking and cleaning or fighting."

"I'm sure he wasn't _that_ perfect." Haruhi muttered.

"You may be right, but my Grandfather said that he was somewhat of a local legend where he came from." Informed Kyoya-senpai. "In fact, according to him, my great-great Grandfather was considered to be something of a demon, being deadly efficient at anything he did. Apparently, he even used his employer's family's silverware when fighting opponents."

"How did he do that?" Asked Haruhi, a little puzzled.

" 'Like shuriken' was the description my Grandfather gave me." Kyoya-senpai replied, opening his ledger again and daringly continuing his picture of Haruhi.

"I see. So, how did your family come to this country, Kyoya-senpai?" Questioned Haruhi, trying to move the subject along a bit.

"On a boat, how else?" Kyoya replied dryly, starting a new drawing on a fresh page.

"Ha, ha, so funny. You know what I meant." Haruhi responded.

"My great-great Grandfather was contracted to the earl he worked for, for 4 years after that he was free to do as he pleased. According to my Grandfather he chose to stay on with his employer even though his employer was newly married and there were plenty of other servants in his new household.** (A/N:- Yeah, I'm changing all this for my story's purposes.)**" Kyoya-senpai informed Haruhi. "Apparently he then fell in love with one of the maids and with their employer's blessings they were married. My Grandfather also said that the earl then insisted they stay in his home, not as servants but as friends as thanks for the many years of great service my great-great Grandfather gave him."

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" Haruhi declared.

"Yes and completely unheard of in their time. Of course, neither my great-great Grandfather nor the earl he worked for were ones to go by the book." Stated Kyoya proudly.

"That still doesn't answer my question though." Said Haruhi.

"My family have lived in this country since my Grandfather was 10. As you might assume it was he who started my family's business. He often talks about England though and what it was like there. He said it was very green. I'm hoping to go there when I'm older and see it for myself." Kyoya-senpai told her, continuing his doodle of the twins he was currently drawing. "Anyway, you should probably get going. 'Daddy' looks ready to kill." He said gesturing to a rather angry looking Tamaki across the room.

"I think you're right 'Mummy'. One last question though, who was the earl your great-great Grandfather worked for?" Queried Haruhi getting up from her seat.

"His name was Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive." Kyoya-senpai enlightened her.

"Ah, should have known." Sighed Haruhi, looking around the room, her eyes settling on the twins.

"What?" Asked Kyoya.

"Never mind. I'm going now." Said Haruhi, turning and heading towards the twins.

"Strange girl." Murmured Kyoya, his eyes focussing back on his picture of Tamaki with mushrooms growing out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- That's it for this time! Sorry if Kyoya was a bit OOC, I found it a bit tough writing him. So, the twins are next. Wonder who they're related to?  
>Please review and tell me what you thought. The next part should be up next week (Hopefully!)<strong>


	3. Hikaru and Kaoru

**A/N:- Hello again lovely readers! Not had a good day (Don't ask!), so I thought I would at least cheer someone up and post the next chapter! I hope the twins are in character, mischief's not my thing! This one seems very talky to me, but then again most of the twins' plans revolve around them talking to each other (I think...)**

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed, favorited, alerted and whatever, this story so far! It means so much that it's liked!**

**Disclaimer:- See chapter 1! **

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru were sat on their favourite sofa in the club room quietly discussing their next plan for making their clients swoon. They were just about to try out their plan when Haruhi scurried over and dumped herself on the opposite sofa. Secret, sly smiles spread on both their faces, which they quickly hid when they saw Haruhi looking at them.<p>

"Haruhi, what can we do for you?" Hikaru asked, not even bothering to hide the mischief in his voice.

"I just wanted to ask you two a question." Haruhi replied a bit warily.

"Please, tell us what you want to ask." Kaoru insisted, with less impishness than his brother.

"Yes, please ask us your question." Hikaru said, agreeing with Kaoru but with trouble written all over his tone.

"Uh…sure. Well, what I wanted to ask was where your family originate from?" Haruhi asked with caution.

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't you tell her, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother in the intimate manner they usually reserved for when they were entertaining clients.

"But, Hikaru, are you sure?" Kaoru whimpered in the same timbre.

"Guys, cut it out! You're not with clients!" Haruhi shrieked. Sure, she was used to the twins act, but it was totally different when it was being used on her.

"We're sorry Haruhi." Kaoru apologized. "As for your question, our family are from Victorian era England."

"Should have guessed." Haruhi mumbled.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

"Doesn't matter." Haruhi replied quickly.

"Ah, it seems you've been talking to some of the others." Hikaru guessed, catching on to what she'd mumbled. "She's been talking to the others Kaoru, what should we do?" He whispered to Kaoru in the warm tone he was using with his brother before.

"I don't know Hikaru. Maybe we shouldn't tell her after all." Kaoru murmured back at an equally intimate pitch, playing along with his brother.

"Will you two stop?" Haruhi shouted just loudly enough for only the twins to hear.

"It pleases our clients, so why not you?" Hikaru asked, slightly perplexed.

"Because I'm not one of your clients and I think it's inappropriate. I mean, I'm all for brotherly love and stuff, but you two are taking it too far right now." Haruhi huffed, not meaning to sound so harsh, but they were freaking her out.

"Sorry, we'll try to keep a lid on it." Kaoru said apologetically.

"So, you want to know about our family?" Hikaru questioned.

"If that's okay." Haruhi replied carefully.

"Sure. Well, our great-great Grandfather Grell was apparently some kind of hit man and was considered to be something of a death god; apparently he was also half of Jack the Ripper, according to our Grandfather anyway…" Hikaru informed.

"…And our great-great Grandmother Meirin was a maid for an Earl of Phantomhive. According to our Grandfather she was very clumsy at it though, but she made up for that with her extraordinary sniper abilities when her master was under attack." Kaoru piped in.

"They both sound really fascinating. So how did they meet?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it seems that he was posing as a butler for the earl's Aunt and he sucked at it, so the Aunt sent him to her nephew to learn from his butler who was the best and that was where they met for the first time. So says our Grandfather anyway…" Kaoru told.

"…After that he thought he was in love with the earl's butler and pursued him madly. Of course, he also thought he was a woman, at least that's what our Grandfather told us." Hikaru filled in, seeming to enjoy the part about Grell being a woman.

"Okay…" Haruhi responded, finding the weird turn the story had taken a rather odd one.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. I'll bet there are a few odd stories in your family history that are weird." Hikaru retorted.

"Sorry, the story's just different from what I expected." Haruhi apologized. "So, what happened next?"

"Okay, at that time the earl had to get married to his long-term fiancée, meaning all of his servant's contracts were finished. The earl's butler had decided to go with him, but the others decided to go their separate ways…" Kaoru said knowledgably.

"…Surprisingly our great-great Grandfather didn't go after the person he thought he would and instead of chasing after the butler he went after our great-great Grandmother instead." Hikaru continued.

"Aw, that's so nice." Haruhi declared.

"They decided to make a fresh start in this country and a few months after moving here they were married…" Hikaru revealed.

"…And a year after that they were blessed with twins." Kaoru stated.

"Of course, no twin could rival you, Kaoru." Hikaru crooned at his brother.

"But, Hikaru, it is you no twin could rival." Kaoru whined in the same tone as his brother.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Not again!" Haruhi cried. "I'm off!"

Haruhi quickly got up and practically ran towards the one remaining member of the club, Tamaki. Although she regretted it almost immediately as 'Daddy' was a bit too pleased to see her. The twins however, they were laughing their heads off after their secret plan to get rid of Haruhi turned out to be a success. Now they could finally work on their new plan to make their clients swoon in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- All done for this week! If anyone comments on things that didn't happen in the anime/manga I warned you last chapter about it, can't say I didn't!**

**Anyways, moving on. So, next chapter is Tamaki, the guy that started this for me. Any guesses as to who he's related to, and reviews are appreciated! See ya next time!**


	4. Tamaki

**A/N:- Hello again! I'm back with the next installment of AVVF. I think I went a bit nuts with this chapter! Oh well!  
>Part 3 had quite a good response with 3 reviews (That's the most I've gotten for a chapter! Yay!) Thank you reviewers, I know I thanked you each personally but thanks again! Also for the first time I've had guesses about this chapter which was really cool! Anyway, let's get to it!<strong>

**Disclaimer:- See chapter 1! **

* * *

><p>Tamaki-senpai watched in frustration as his precious Haruhi visited every other host club member's table but his own. He noticed she had an expression of curiosity as she visited each person. This turned to a rather irritated look as she finished visiting Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, a slightly resigned look after visiting Kyoya and a look of annoyance and slight revulsion as she finished rather quickly with the twins. He saw her get up and turn to run straight towards him.<p>

"Haruhi!" He cried, enveloping her in a hug.

"Get off me!" Haruhi responded, squirming out of his arms.

"Why, why visit everyone else before me, your Daddy!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed in his usual flamboyant style.

"Oh, I don't know, it may have something to do with your keep referring to yourself as Daddy." Haruhi replied a bit acidly, straightening her clothes out.

"That hurt." Tamaki whimpered, taking his usual position in the corner.

"Sorry, you just surprised me with the hugging." Haruhi apologized.

"You'll have to do better than that." Tamaki-senpai declared sulkily.

"I'll make you a coffee if you come out of the corner and talk to me." Haruhi reasoned, trying to make it sound as tempting as possible.

"Will it be instant?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Yes, it will be instant. Now will you come out of the corner?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course, all you had to do was ask." Tamaki-senpai replied getting up and sitting at an empty table. "Now, where's my coffee?" He demanded. Haruhi bit back a reply to Tamaki's smug attitude and instead went to make him his promised coffee, returning a few minutes later with two steaming cups of the bitter beverage.

"So, what exactly have you been asking the others?" Tamaki-senpai questioned, sipping from his cup.

"I asked them where their families were from." Haruhi answered, taking a sip of her own coffee. Tamaki sat there for a few moments in silence as if expecting something and when Haruhi did nothing but drink her coffee he asked "Well, aren't you going to ask me?"

"No, I could probably guess by now." Haruhi replied. "You will most likely say 'My family came from Victorian era England. My great-great Grandfather/mother was a cook/maid/butler/gardener/servant for an earl by the name of Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, they fell in love, got married and somewhere along the line moved to this country', am I right?" She said in a bored tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. About the only thing I would say out of that would be that my family are from Victorian era England. The rest is wrong though." Tamaki-senpai informed, taking another drink of coffee.

"Then please don't keep me in suspense, tell me about your family." Haruhi responded, intrigued by the newness of the story.

"Alright, my great-great Grandfather was a viscount. His name was Lord Aleister Chamber, Viscount of Druitt and he was a lover of many fine things; art, wine and food being some of them. He loved holding parties and invited many types of people to them."

"Okay, so what about the getting married part, I was right about that wasn't I?" Haruhi asked.

"My Grandmother told me he was in love once, with a girl he met at one of his soirees. She wore a pink dress and had long hair and he called her his robin, she said. After that night though, he never saw her again, he was never sure if it was because he tried to sell her at an auction or not, that's what my Grandmother said anyway." Tamaki-senpai revealed with a touch of drama.

"I see. That doesn't explain if I was right though." Haruhi replied, slightly disturbed by what Tamaki had told her.

"Well, the answer is obvious. If he was only in love with one girl and he lost contact with her then the girl he married he wasn't in love with." Tamaki-senpai explained.

"Uh-huh, that makes no sense." Haruhi declared.

"I never said it did." Tamaki responded, looking at his now empty cup hopefully. Haruhi, getting the message, got up, took the cup and a few minutes later came back with it refilled.

"Anyway, speaking of Ciel Phantomhive, I remember a story my Grandmother told me involving him. Apparently my great-great Grandfather judged a curry competition once and when he tasted the curry made by that earl's company he said it reminded him of the girl he'd lost. He even went as far as yelling out in his curry induced stupor 'You are the girl I met at the soiree!'" Tamaki-senpai told Haruhi, announcing the last part with the same amount of flair as his relative.

"How did we get on to the Earl of Phantomhive?" Haruhi questioned, whilst trying not to laugh at Tamaki's impression.

"I don't know, you mentioned him earlier." Tamaki-senpai stated, sipping at the bitter liquid in his cup.

"Okay, well, I think, and I mean no offense by this, your great-great Grandfather was a bit loopy." Haruhi expressed, bracing herself for Tamaki's reaction.

"To be honest he was. That's why after he was married his wife insisted on moving to this country, believing the serenity would be good for him." Tamaki-senpai informed, draining the last of his second coffee and carefully nudging his cup towards her.

"Don't blame me if you die of a caffeine overdose." Haruhi growled, getting up for the third time to refill the cup with coffee. Ever since her mega rich peers had discovered the joy of instant coffee, she had been made to make at least twenty servings a day and that was just for her fellow host club members. She quickly made her return with yet another steaming cup of coffee; ready to hear what she hoped would be the conclusion of the story.

"Ah, you're back!" Tamaki-senpai declared flamboyantly, eyeing his newly filled cup greedily.

"So, what about kids?" Haruhi asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, obviously they had some. What a silly question!" Tamaki asserted in his showy manner.

"You're right that was silly." Haruhi said agreeably. "Anyway, that was all I wanted to know. I must get going now; my Dad will be waiting for me."

"Haruhi, I advise you to study up on your own family history. I'm sure we'll all be most interested to find out about your family." Tamaki-senpai sagely murmured into his coffee.

"You know, you're the third person to say that to me today." Haruhi replied. "I guess I'll try asking my grandparents." She said thoughtfully as she turned and left for the weekend.

"Yes, we'll all be most interested indeed." Tamaki confirmed quietly as he drank the last of his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- That's all for this chapter! Next chapter is the final one, Haruhi. That's so sad, I've enjoyed writing this fic! I think I made Tamaki a little OOC at the end but I couldn't think of anything else. Never mind!**

**As always, review if you feel like it! It'll cheer me up though!**


	5. Haruhi

**A/N:- I am back with the final part of AVVF (Sob! :( ) Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited, it means a lot! I don't have much more to say...so, on with the show I guess!**

**Disclaimer:- See chapter 1 (As always!)**

* * *

><p>Haruhi was sat on one of the sofas in the club room. She had called her Grandparents the day before to ask them about her family history and was still processing the information she had found out. Her Father's parents didn't really have much to offer her about her heritage, but her Mother's parents, or more specifically her Grandmother, gave her the key knowledge that she needed. Still deep in thought, she didn't notice the others plopping themselves on the sofa next to her and on the sofa opposite.<p>

"Haruhi, we missed you!" Tamaki-senpai cried flamboyantly, trying to hug her from his seat beside her.

"Ahh, what are you doing?" Haruhi screamed, pushing him away from her.

"Hugging my daughter of course." Tamaki replied simply.

"Again with the 'Daddy' thing. Please swap seats with Hikaru, I don't feel comfortable sitting next to you." Haruhi requested, gesturing to the twin on the other sofa.

"I'm Kaoru." Hikaru replied, trying to confuse everyone.

"Nice try. You're not fooling anyone, now move." Haruhi ordered, not really in the mood for this. "What did you all want anyway?" She asked when the two boys had swapped seats.

"We were wondering if you had found anything out about your family." Kyoya-senpai stated from his seat across from her.

"I have actually, yeah." Haruhi informed the group.

"Please, tell us what you found." Honey-senpai encouraged, cuddling Usa-chan whilst sitting on Mori-senpai's lap. Haruhi was a little unsure about sharing her findings, but they had shared their histories with her and they were her friends.

"Okay. Well, I found out that my family on my Mother's side come from England also and my great-great Grandfather worked for Queen Victoria." Haruhi told them.

"Wow, he was really that important?" Kaoru asked from his seat next to Haruhi. **(A/N:- If you want to know the seating arrangement it goes:- Sofa 1, Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru. Sofa 2, Honey on Mori's lap with Usa-chan, Kyoya, Tamaki.)**

"Apparently, yeah. He was assigned missions by her and when he wasn't doing that he ran a company." Haruhi answered. "My great-great Grandmother was a lady, according to my Grandmother anyway." She enlightened.

"How fascinating." Kyoya-senpai responded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"So how did they meet?" Hikaru asked.

"Was it love at first sight?" Kaoru added.

"They were betrothed from birth." Haruhi replied. "They were married when they had both turned eighteen and I guess they were in love, yeah."

"Do you know what they were like?" Tamaki-senpai questioned with his usual dramatic flair.

"Well, my Grandmother said that my great-great Grandfather was quite an indifferent and unemotional man. He always maintained an unsympathetic and cold façade to those who didn't know him very well. However, my Grandmother said that whenever my great-great Grandmother was near his demeanour was somewhat less frosty." Haruhi informed. "My great-great Grandmother was like his polar opposite though. Apparently she was always bright and bubbly and friendly, who welcomed absolutely anyone."

"You're not telling us something." Mori-senpai murmured astutely, shifting Honey-senpai a little so he was more comfortable.

"H…how do you mean?" Haruhi stuttered, fiddling with her fingers a little.

"You haven't told us their names for a start. Are you ashamed of something?" Mori replied.

"No, it's not that. The truth is…well, you know that earl you guys told me about? Ciel Phantomhive? Well, it turns out he's my great-great Grandfather. I just didn't want you all to feel like your ancestors are lower than mine and for you to treat me differently." Haruhi mumbled.

"We would never think that, right guys?" Honey-senpai responded, looking for back-up among his fellow hosts who murmured in agreement. "It just means that you're even more a part of this club now than you were before you found out."

"Besides, my ancestor was a viscount, remember?" Tamaki-senpai declared ostentatiously, as though trying to single himself out.

"I remember. I wouldn't feel so smug about it though, because he was in love with a boy in a dress! You heard me, a boy in a dress!" Haruhi announced angrily.

"Lies!" Tamaki shouted as the other hosts gasped.

"No, they're not. You know how I know? Because my great-great Grandfather was that boy in a dress!" Haruhi continued, feeling a lot calmer after her outburst.

"So, you're poor!" Tamaki-senpai proclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Haruhi.

"And?" Haruhi stated, obviously not as affected as Tamaki hoped. "Anyway, next question."

"Our great-great Grandfather wore a dress a couple of times." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, I remember our Grandfather telling us that." Kaoru replied, both trying to make it seem like a natural occurrence for men to wear dresses.

"Uh…anyway, you never did tell us the name of your great-great Grandmother." Kyoya-senpai asserted, giving the twins a weird look.

"Oh sorry. Her name was Lady Elizabeth Middleford, but everyone she knew called her Lizzie." Haruhi informed.

"So, how did your family come to this country?" Honey-senpai asked, cuddling Usa-chan some more.

"Well, like Kyoya-senpai's family, my family came here when my Grandmother was still very young. My family lost their land and title when they came here and my Parents insisted on making money for themselves, but I suppose my Grandparents on my Mother's side are still pretty rich." Haruhi told them.

The host club members continued talking about their families until their clients arrived, when they all split up to do their various different things. Haruhi felt more relaxed now that she knew where her feeling came from and mused on the fact that Honey-senpai was right. They had all met each other again, not as employer and servant, but now as friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- There you have it! Finished! I think the ending is a little lame, but that's my opinion. This has been really great to write! I wanna thank all those who reviewed, alerted and favorited again! It's reactions like that, that have kept me going with this!**

**I am considering a sixth chapter that will be slightly different. I don't know, what do you guys think? Review and tell me!**

**Thank you all, see ya!**

**(I forgot to press complete! What a ditz!)**


	6. Afterlife

**A/N:- I am back for the last time this fic! It took a long while to word this in the right way (Sorry!) I didn't get many votes for an extra chapter but I decided to do one anyway, just because I can! I think this chapter isn't so great, but I tried. Most likely everyone is OOC, but my theory is marriage changes people so that can account for it! I know I said the Kuro characters won't appear, but I changed my mind.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to animefreak728 for the two brilliant ideas that went into this chapter, even if I did twist one slightly. (I hope you don't mind and thanks!)**

**Disclaimer:- Same as always!**

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive and the rest of the Kuroshitsuji gang were watching their descendants from their places in the afterlife. Ciel was most intrigued by his descendant; she seemed to have a perfect blend of his neutrality towards life and Elizabeth's bubbly persona.<p>

"Oh Ciel, she's perfect don't you think?" Elizabeth's girly voice squealed in his ear.

"I rather think not." Sebastian's voice replied. "My great-great Grandson is far superior to that girl."

"Who wants a smelly boy anyway?" Elizabeth retorted, rising to Sebastian's bait. Ever since the pair were forced to live together full time, they had done nothing but continually goad each other into arguments about which sex was better. Okay, so Elizabeth liked to pretty things up and make things smell nice and Sebastian was more for intellectual and physical pursuits, it made neither of them right it just created a big headache for their other halves.

"Lizzie, calm down, or have you forgotten I'm a 'smelly boy' as you put it?" Ciel asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Ciel." She chirruped sweetly, pecking his cheek.

"Sebastian, apologize to Elizabeth. You can't go around putting others relatives down." Mina, Sebastian's wife, insisted, frowning at her husband.

"Yes Dear. I'm very sorry Elizabeth for saying such a rude thing about your relative." Sebastian said with his usual elegance.

"Now would you like to do it properly without the attitude?" Mina responded from behind him. _(How did she know?)_ Sebastian thought, _(Ah yes, it's because she's my wife!)_

"Elizabeth, I apologize." Sebastian stated simply, looking back at his wife when he'd finished and earning an approving nod.

"Here, what's all the shouting about?" Bard asked, approaching the foursome with his wife Emily.

"Nothing. Sebastian and Elizabeth were just having a heated discussion about something." Ciel replied diplomatically.

"Honey, you're being just as loud as they are." Emily murmured in her husband's ear.

"Ah, sorry." Bard apologized, bringing his tone down a little. "Anyway, what were you discussing?" He asked.

"How our great-great Granddaughter is better than their great-great Grandson." Elizabeth replied, making Ciel shake his head in disappointment.

"Well, I'll settle this." Bard informed. "Our great-great Grandson is better than them both." He declared proudly.

"Honey, you're being a hothead again." Emily said quietly.

"Ah, whoops, what I mean to say is…er…" Bard stumbled trying to think of something. Just then Finny and his wife Kazumi approached the group.

"What are you all talking about?" Finny asked, feeling his wife's grip tighten on his arm slightly and patting her hand in reassurance.

"We are discussing which of our great-great Grandchildren is best." Sebastian answered smoothly. Kazumi leant up to Finny's ear and quietly murmured something into it.

"Kazumi wants to know why you can't all agree that they're all special in their own unique ways." Finny filled in for his wife, who gave a slight nod in confirmation.

"Because everyone knows that girls are better than boys." Elizabeth stated primly.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel growled in a warning tone.

"Sorry Ciel." Elizabeth mumbled, looking ashamed.

"It's alright." Ciel sighed, used to this type of fighting by now. "I have to agree with Finny and Kazumi though; they are all special in their own way." Meirin and Grell then appeared holding hands and giggling together. _(Oh dear god, no, not him!)_ Sebastian thought. Mina, noticing her husband's sudden discomfort, took Sebastian's hand and whispered in his ear.

"Is that him?" Sebastian merely nodded, looking worried. Mina, still holding Sebastian's hand, dragged him over to the two newcomers, stopping directly in front of them.

"Sebby, how nice to see you again!" Grell cooed at the former butler. "I'm sure you know my wife and who is this charming lady?" He asked, gesturing to Meirin and then to Mina, kissing Mina's hand after asking. Meirin blushed slightly at the mention of her acquaintance with Sebastian and Mina cleared her throat.

"Mina _Michaelis_." Mina answered, emphasizing her last name as a clear warning to them both. _(Ah, and that's why I married her!)_ Sebastian thought with admiration for his wife's boldness.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Mina!" Grell declared, not put off in the least. "So what are you two doing in this fine afterlife?" He asked, entwining his fingers with Meirin's again.

"We are watching over our great-great Grandson." Sebastian replied casually.

"Us too, Mr Sebastian." Meirin piped in.

"Just Sebastian will be fine; after all you are no longer working under me." Sebastian responded.

"So which one is yours?" Mina asked, turning her attention back to the group of teenagers below.

"Ours are the twins." Meirin answered proudly.

"You mean the ones that are practically making out?" Sebastian questioned with slight disgust.

"Oh Sebby, there is nothing wrong with a bit of brotherly love." Grell replied.

"You know what, thinking about it now; it doesn't surprise me that they're yours." Sebastian commented, turning towards his wife and spotting Viscount Druitt with his wife Rose talking with Ciel and Lizzie.

"You know Viscount; I really think your great-great Grandson has inherited your passionate nature and your sense of the dramatic." Ciel stated as the man in question gazed adoringly at the teenager he was related to.

"Yes, he is rather like me isn't he?" He agreed proudly.

"Sweetheart, that's not always a good thing." Rose informed her rather whimsical husband.

"I wish you were my robin." Viscount Druitt spat sulkily, making Ciel blush.

"Is something the matter?" Rose asked the rather red Earl.

"Uhm…no, nothing. It's a little warm in here." Ciel replied, clearing his throat a little.

"Hello, hello. It is nice to see you again dear Earl." Undertaker spoke, holding onto his wife Beatrice's hand. "What, may I ask, are you all doing?"

"Watching over our relatives." Elizabeth responded joyfully.

"That's what we were doing, may we join you?" Beatrice asked.

"Of course. Which one are you related to?" Elizabeth queried happily.

"Ours is the one in the cloak with the cat puppet." Undertaker replied, pointing at a rather creepy looking kid in a corner with green hair.

"Did someone say cat?" Sebastian asked rushing over.

"No, Sebastian, no!" Mina responded trying to hold her husband back. Ciel just sighed. At least his afterlife wasn't going to be a boring one!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Finished completely! It took forever to think of six OC's! If you didn't guess, Undertaker is related to Nekozawa. (Thank you again animefreak728 for that idea!) Also Finny's wife's name Kazumi means harmony and beauty if you didn't know already.**

**Thank you all who have read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this! Also thanks for sticking with me on this, it means a lot! I want to also thank whoever it was who favorited me as an author, that really made me smile!**

**Please read and review one last time! It would mean a great deal to me and make me very happy! I love getting feedback on you think!**


End file.
